Electromagnetic waves or electromagnetic radiation (EMR) is a form of energy that has both electric and magnetic field components. Electromagnetic waves can have many different frequencies.
Modern telecommunication systems manipulate electromagnetic waves in the electromagnetic spectrum in order to provide wireless communications to subscribers of the telecommunication systems. In particular, modern telecommunication systems manipulate those waves having a frequency categorizing them as Radio Frequency (RF) waves. In order to utilize RF waves, telecommunication systems utilize certain essential hardware components, such as filters, mixers, amplifiers, and antennas.